Two is more then enough
by darkshade 2.0
Summary: This is my first fic so I may not be that good but i hope people like it. Eggman has got clones of Shadow, Sonic.If you though one was bad wait till two are in the room together. Sorry but the first chap is rubbish
1. The Beginning

Me: alright this is my first fanfic so please go easy on me.

Ste: dont listen to him be as evil as you want when reviewing

me: hey they dont have to review this if they dont want to

Rich: yer they want to flame you

Me: to think I call you friends anyway I hope you like this.

Disclaimer: I don't own sonic or any other sonic characters I dont even own myself

* * *

The School that Gary went to was an ordinary school, you know the type with people of all sorts; Moshers, chaves, swats, normal people, and many others, some kind, but a lot of them messed around, waged school, and pick on other people that's not their friends. Gary how ever didn't fit in to any group, he is what you call a misfit. He did have friends one of whom had belonged to the mossier group, but then went in to skater group. 

"Hay Gaz thanks for holding my coat for me" said Steven

"Yer sure, see you tomorrow" Resigned Gary. Gary handed Ste his coat that Gary took because Ste didn't have room in his bag for it. Then he went out one of the exits of the school to head for the main gate. Gary usually liked to get out of school quickly so he was ahead of the other kids going home because well he was one of the least popular kids at school (to say the least) and would be hassled by most people on the way home. Gary had hair that was down to his neck, and he always insisted on having one part of his fringe over his left of his eyes, which were blue.

As Gary walked down his usually way home it started to rain heavy, as Gary looked up at the clouds it started to rumble from thunder and lighting. Gary still walked at a steady pace. He soon reached the street that he lived on when lighting struck right in front of him. Naturally Gary jumped about two miles out of his skin. When he regained himself he notice that the electricity was still in front of him in a giant ball with sparks flying off it hitting cars and other objects in the street.

"What the …" Said Gary as you usually would if something like this happened. Then in a flash (litally a flash) a spark when straight for him. It connected with him Gary then let out a scream in agony for there was hot pain surging through his body. He then felt through the pain that he was being pulled towards the electrical ball his feet left the floor. The only though going through his mind was _"This can't be happening, it's impossible." _He then merged with the giant ball slowly being pulled deeper. The pain was increasing as he went deeper. In the giant ball he felt that reality was being bent around him (because you generally know how that feels). The hot pain then turn into cold pain as he felt he was being squeezed through something. Gary then passed out from the immense pain.

* * *

Ste: well that was worse then i expected i was in for only a line 

Me: well thats what you get for telling the readers that they should flame me.

Ste: you have readers?

Rich: how come i weren't in it?

Me: you will be (to the camera) if i can be bothered ... see you next time.


	2. The new me

Me: I sorry to playstaion14 but I've never bin good at summarys.

Rich: Its the truth if you ask him about his day the best you get is "it was alright"

Ste: Yer he never tellsyou anything.

Me: Ok no more of that or you two wont be in this fanfic

Rich and Ste: We will be good

Me: Alright disclamer

Disclamer: Me own Nothing

* * *

As Gary woke his body still ache from the experience that beheld him earlier. He pushed himself up with his arms, he then looked at his surroundings, he seemed to be in a jungle? Gary shook his head he still felt half asleep. He notice that there was water at the edge of the part of land he was on he walked over to it put a hand in and splashed his face to wake him up. After he wiped the excess of water from his face he looked into the water and saw his reflection, but it was the one he expected.

"Aaarrrr" Gary jumped about a back in shock because the reflection was of a crimson hedgehog.

Gary finally got to his feet and went back to look in the water again to make sure. He saw that he was indeed a red hedgehog he had long quills down his back, but he still had some quills covering his left eye. He had black gloves on, with the finger parts cut off so his fingers showed including his thumbs. He still had blue eyes, and to finish it off he had black running shoes. "Well this new" Gary announced in his usual sarcastic voice. Gary then took another look around his surroundings and saw that most of then confirmed what he was thinking. "Alright how the hell did I get into the sonic universe," Gary said as he sighed, because the area around him reminded him about the jungle level in sonic heroes.

Before Gary could think more on his thought something that been watching him ran in front of Gary. As soon as it clicked in Gary's mind who it was in front of him (which took about a second) he yelled "Sonic!"

"The one and only… and who might you be" The blue hedgehog said.

"Me? …Um Gary" stumbling over his words because of shock.

"Well Gary what you doing out here by yourself" Sonic asked with curiosity.

"I… um have no idea how I got here," said Gary honestly

"Well do need a hand in getting out of here," Sonic offered

"Sure, but why are you out here," asked Gary

"Just went for a run" And with that sonic slowly started to walk, Gary soon followed him. "Hey can you run fast, I mean I know that you wont be the same as me but still?" Sonic asked

" Heh well I can't run fast but if you want we could run to… wait where are we going?" Gary said realising that he didn't know where he was going.

"Too my bro Tails" said sonic beginning to ran (very slowly for him).

"Cool I can't wait till we see him," said Gary beginning to run. He was surprised at how fast he was going "Not bad you're faster then Espio and Amy… but no match for me though" said sonic.

"Who is… well except Shadow of course" Said Gary

"Well maybe but lets get to Tails" Said sonic while running backwards.

* * *

Ste: well that was another good part about you

Rich: Yer just cause its your fic

Me: Give it chance I'm not done yet. Anyway hope you liked it.


	3. On the way

Me: Here it is the next chapter done

Rich: Hey it's freezing in here

Ste:Don't worryI'm putting this thick book of paper on the fire

Ste throws the book in the flames

Me: Nooooo! Thats the script

I try my best to save the buring script

Ste: Uh oh

Rich: When he's finished he'll kill you

Ste runs away

Rich: I guess its time for the disclamer

Disclamer: I finally own this piece of paper (My sister comes in and takes it and walks out) Man oh well at lest i own it for a second.**Me no own Sonic & friends**

* * *

Gary and Sonic ran down the paths through the jungle. The trees were so huge that they seemed endless. As both hedgehogs navigated the twists and turns of the jungle, occasionally jumping on to vines to, swing and grind, and springs to allow them to continue on, something that was eating away at Sonic's mind was just to much and he blurted out "How do you know me, Tails and Shadow" Sonic's sudden outburst caused Gary to trip over and fall face first into a mud pile. Sonic stopped running and turned back to get his answer from the now muddy Gary, but he still was laughing his head off at Gary "Thanks a lot!" Gary said as he wiped the mud off himself.

"So any way how do you know me and the others" said Sonic still slightly laughing _"oh great I can't say that I'm from … well another universe he probably think I'm some kind of loony"_ Thought Gary "Umm … well I … eeerrr" Then Gary's face seemed to light up he had got an idea "Well you know I've seen you on the TV and all that, so basically everyone knows who you are don't they"

"Yer well I guess it just slipped my mind that were well known" said Sonic with a feed up face on. "Don't you ever get tied of beating eggman?" ask Gary wondering why Sonic looked feed up "Naarr that's the highlight of my life … Its just that every where I go everyone wants to see me but I like to just go my own way" Sonic said with his head hanging towards the ground.

The two hedgehogs just stood there for a while taking in the scenery around them the sky was blue with a few clouds in it slowly drifting across it. There was no noise except the wind blowing through the jungle, and the noise of quiet wildlife. "Well we can't just stand here all day now can we" Sonic said in his usual cheerful voice, jumping to life both Gary and Sonic shoot off again down the grass covered path. "Why are you taking me to Tails anyway?" asked Gary begging to wonder, "Well you did say you couldn't remember how you got in this jungle and I was on my way to see Tails, so I though that I kill two birds with one stone" Sonic explained

"Oh" with that the two hedgehogs took off without another word.

Soon Gary and Sonic had left the jungle behind and found a mountainous area where, with canyons and tall cliffs. Gary was looking around taking in his surroundings, but Sonic was just looking ahead, and running because he had seen it all before and in his opinion it was not anything special. "So dose Tails live here?" Asked Gary still looking at the scenery, "Yer I don't know why he likes it here?"

"Well it must be this view I bet it looks so good when the sun set's" Gary said imagining the image. "Yer its all right but I like big open planes where I can run for miles to relax" Sonic said as he began to slow down, Gary notice and did the same. Gary soon noticed a building in the side of a mountain and though that it must be Tails's house.

When both hedgehogs reached the house they had stopped. Sonic stepped up to the red door at the front of the house, it seemed to be a two storied house with four windows. Sonic then opened the door and yelled "Yo Tails I'm here and I've brought someone with me" Gary then heard Tails yell back " What? Who is it?"

"Just someone I found who was lost" Sonic replied, "Hey I'm not some kind of stray that you though of bringing home," Gary said

"Technically you are" Sonic said slyly with a smirk, this cause Gary to grumble and raise his fist jokingly. Then Tails appeared at the door to see his extra visitor. This yellow, two tailed fox had a curious look in his eyes as he scan Gary. "Hi I'm Tails, well come on then I guess that you get to see my new invention aswell," said Tails

"Thanks the names Gary by the way." The two hedgehogs followed Tails into his house.

* * *

Me: Wheres Ste I'm going to rip him limb from limb 

Rich: He went that away

Me: Well see you next time, Ste may not be herenext time though


	4. At Tails house

Me: All right Ste is dead

Ste: No I'm not

(I kick him)Me: Wellyour in pain

Ste: I'm getting better

Rich: Why wont anyone talk to me

Me: Because its time for the next partin the story

Disclaimer: **FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T OWN SONIC!**

* * *

The house was actually quite bigger then Gary thought it was, as he and sonic followed Tails through a corridor deep into the mountain, he whistled in amazement. Tails heard Gary approve to the house "Ha I guess that it is lot bigger then it seems from the outside" Tails said feeling big. "Who are you anyway Gary?" Tails asked wondering who sonic had brought to his house. "Me… well" (_I can't keep saying I can't remember were I'm from other wise they'll want to know why I know them and wont trust me… man I think a lot) _"all right… how to say this." As Gary said this he brought his hand to his chin thinking, Sonic had turn interested in what Gary was about to say because when Sonic asked before Gary said he couldn't remember. "Well I think that I am from another universe" Gary said forcing it out. Sonic and Tails looked at each other both puzzled, Sonic then turn to Gary with an eyebrow raised "You think (emphasis on think) that your from another universe?"

"Well actually I am from another universe" Gary corrected him self.

"Then how come you know about me and Sonic?" Tails noted

"Uumm … you two are kind of video game characters, and that's why I know you I even played most of your games." This made Tails and Sonic's eyes widen. "You what?" Sonic said to break the awkward silence "So your telling us that you played games of us?"

"Not just any games about you, there your adventures. Like the first time you went ark." Both Tails and Sonics faces dropped "You mean all the time we risk our lives you just played it?" Tails said. Sonic then regain his cool "Yo Tails can I talk with you for a mo". Both him and Tails walked further away to talk in private. _Oh great you've blown it they are probably trying to decide how to get rid of me, the crazy person. _After awhile Sonic and Tails returned " Tails said that it is possible for a universe with us as video game characters… but man this is freaky" Sonic said

"So how did you get to our universe then Gary" Tails inquired

"I don't know I was walking home and then I was pulled into a ball of lighting," said Gary honestly. Tails looked at Sonic puzzled but he knew that Gary had no clue "Well I guess we are going to have to put up with you then" said Tails "I've got a spare room you can stay"

"You what! You would just put me up when you just met me," said Gary in disbelief

"Well if you don't want too…" said Tails with a sly smile on his face

"No no no I am grateful but why do you trust me so much?" Gary said in a rush

"Well you seem to be a good person. Remember our talk you showed that you sympathised with me" Sonic explained

"That was enough for you to trust me?" Gary said with a questioning face on

"Wow we didn't say we trust you just that you're a good person," Sonic quickly said

"Oh" said Gary disappointed looking at the floor

"Cheer up you and Sonic are going to be the first to see my new invention" Tails said in his usual cheerful voice "Okay," said Gary looking up again.

The three continued until they reached a red door room "prepare to be shocked and amazed by my greatest creation yet" Tails said in a proud voice while having a certain glow about him. As he opened the door there was a vehicle in the colours blue and yellow. This vehicle was big, it looked like it was a plane mixed with a space ship, and its engines were large. "I give you the Whirlwind, it can fly in the sky and in space, it has smaller fighters in it as well, and finally it can hold up to a hundred people" (as you can tell its massive). "WOW!" Gary put it so elegantly

"Tails that's sweet, how fast can it go" Sonic said

"Well it can go at the speed of sound so basically it's almost as fast as you" Tails announced.

"You whaaa that can thing can go that fast!" Gary said

"Well once I've inserted this chaos emerald in the generator" Tails said as he pulled a yellow chaos emerald.

"How do you guys do that?" Gary asked

"Huh do what?" Sonic inquired

"Pull the chaos emeralds from your back" Gary told them what he meant

"Oh we absorb it into are selves" Sonic answered not looking to bothered "Well Tails that's a great creation but why build it? What could possibly happen that would cause us to take on about a hundred people"

"Well I just uummm I guess I wanted to see if I could do it" Tails said chuckling

"Okay well you do good work bro," Sonic said as he took in the Whirlwind one last time "I'll be going then"

"What you not staying?" Gary asked raising his eyebrow that was not covered by his quills. "Sonic doesn't stay in the same place long you get use to it soon" Tails said while wave at Sonic while he exited the room to leave the house.

Gary walked down the corridors with Tails to his new room. He discovered it to be upstairs to the right. "Well this is your room" Tails said as he and Gary walked into the room. There were four single beds, also the walls were beige. Gary turned to Tails "Do you have guess's often?"

"Yer Knuckles comes here, Amy is here often trying to find Sonic, and sometimes the others are here aswell" Tails replied

"Oh… sooo what do you do around here to pass the time other then inventing?"

"Well I play computer games" Tails told Gary, Gary's eyes widen at this.

"Got any two players?"

"Yes I do, do you want be to beat you badly?" Tails said with yet another sly smile

"Oh bring it fox boy," Gary taunted

* * *

Ste is getting back up and looks around

Ste: Where is he

Rich: Well he's certainly not behind you with a plank of wood

Ste: Really (He sighs) thank god for that

I wack him over the head

Me: And stay down, (to the camra) see you next time


	5. Reunion

Me: Hi I know this is extremely late (please don't hurt me)its because of school and GSCEbut i mainly blame my lazy self

Rich: So would everyone eles would

Me: Hay i will shoot you if you dont shut up

Ste: But its true

Me: You be quiet i still have'nt forgiven you about the script, anyway i hope you enjoy

Disclaimer: I will never own anything in my life so stop asking!

* * *

(Fast-forward about three days Tails and Gary have been playing games, Tails also did some work and Gary helped him)

Gary and Tails were sitting in the front room of the house playing on a two player fighting game both seemed evenly matched against the other.

"I've got you now!" Gary announce as his character in the game did one of their special moves.

"Really now?" Tails said with a smirk, while the attack came towards his character. Tails simply moved his character to the side and did a normal attack to finish off the rest of Gary's health. "What? Oh great now that's 6-4 to you!" Tails then stood up and took a bow saying, "Thank you, thank you very much"

"Lucky shot" Gary said pouting with a slight smirk in there. Then suddenly there was loud knocking on the door that made both Tails and Gary jump out of their skin "I wonder what's got Knuckles in a mood" Tails said as he went to the door to open it.

"That's Knuckles?" Gary said from the floor because the shock caused him to fall off the couch. Slowly Gary got up, as Tails opened the door to a red echidna with what looked like was a very annoyed face, above his distinctive white crescent moon on his chest. "Hi Knuckles, what's the matter with you?" All Knuckles did was move to the side to reveal two echidna's behind him, both were silver and looked excited. One was taller and looked more in control of his excitement where the other smaller one looked like he was at the mercy of his excitement. "And these two would be?" Tails asked as he turned to look at Knuckles "The pain in my side." Tails just stood there giving him a confused look "Don't ask me where they came from they just fell out of a ball of energy over the master emerald." At this the taller echidna of the two spoke "I don't know how me and my brother got here either" this brought Tails attention back to the two silver echidnas.

"Yo Tails what's taking so long?" Gary's voice called out as he walked to the front door. "Who's that Tails?" Knuckles asked

"Oh that's just Gary he apparently came from another dimension" Tails explained

"Why does this stuff always happen to use?" Knuckles sighed out.

"Hold up did you say Gary?" the tall silver echidna asked.

"Yer why?" Tails replied.

"Gary Hall?" The echidna pressed

"The one and only" Gary Said as he stood next to Tails.

"So this is where you have been," he said the echidna in shock

"Sorry do I know you?" Gary asked

"Its me Richard, well sort to speak" Richard said as he looked at himself for the last bit.

"We wondered where you went," said the smaller echidna.

"And I bet you are Miky, am I right" Gary said with a smirk.

"Yep" Miky simply put.

"So you know these two then?" Tails questioned

"Yer they are friends of mine" Gary replied

"Well come in there no use standing here all day" Tails said to Knuckles, Richard and Miky.

Later that day when Tails explained how Gary, Richard and Miky might of gotten from their universe to this one know, only Gary and Richard followed even then they only got the basics. "Ok so how do we get back to our universe?" Richard asked

"I have no idea at all" Tails said with his head lowered a bit.

"O well we might of well make the most of it while were here can't we Richard" Gary said

"Yer I guess your right…" Richard replied

Every one in the room was quiet until a phone rang. Tails jumped up and went to it and listened to the person on the other side then he said "Ok I'll be there soon" and put the phone down, then he turned to Knuckles "Eggman is trying to steal an emerald from gun as they were transporting it we have to help them".

Knuckles got up and said "Alright but they better not think I'll help them anytime."

"Hey can I help?" Gary asked. Tails looked at you with a bright smile on his face "Sure all the help you offer will be greatly appreciated"

"Well do have any weapons I could use?" Gary asked because he realised he didn't have any method of attack (He may be a hedgehog but how's he meant to know to do homing attack or any of the other moves) Tails thought for a second but then his face lit up as he ran off to get something. Tails soon returned with a belt that had two guns holstered on it and gave it Gary then he ran off again, Gary clipped the belt around his waist with one gun at each hip. Tails finally came back with a samurai sword with a strap on it and gave it Gary; Gary then put it over his shoulder so the sword was on his back "Wow these are great Tails" Gary commented

"Thanks the guns shoot pure energy and the sword is sharp enough to cut though metal" Tails explained

"Wait, Richard why are you not coming" Gary said realising his friend didn't say he was going to help.

"I have to look after Mike" Richard replied half-heartedly.

"But I want to go" Miky said

"Your to young and mum would kill me if something happened to you" Richard answered.

"Ok well shouldn't we get going" Gary said to Tails.

Tails then got into his tornado, Knuckles was already in it. "Lead the way and I will follow on the ground" Gary told Tails soon the tornado took off and Gary was running along the ground keeping up with it. _"I can't wait to help beat eggman up"_ Gary thought to himself as he ran.

* * *

Me: hope you enjoyed it

Rich: I'm finally in it wohoo (Go'es off running in circles Shouting Wohoo)

Me: OOOkay, (looks at ste) you better not act like that when you get inthe story

Ste: As if i would

Me: anyway bye


	6. Help is here

me: Ok people I hope this chapter is better then the others

Ste: why?

me: Because my friend this is the frist fight in the story

Ste: Oh... and when do I come in it?

Gary: When I say, I still haven't forgiven you about the scrip in the fire! and why isrich so quite (Rich is in the corner smiling to himself)

Ste: He's justhappy he was in it.

Me: Alright... anyway here the next chapter, oh yer i forgot to say that this is three years afther shadow the hedgehog game.

Disclaimer:for god's sake how many times do i have to tell you**IDONT OWN SONIC**

* * *

Soon Tails, Knuckles and Gary reached Station Square where GUN was being attacked and made their way to the spot of the fight. Gary got there slower because he had to go round the buildings. As the trio arrived the GUN had put up a barricade, made of cars and other street items that were big enough, to protect them selves as they and the egg pawns fired at each other. GUN was massively out numbered and had numerous casualties but they some how managed to hold off the egg pawns as more reinforcements kept coming. When Tails and Knuckles landed Gary were just arriving, all three saw how that the GUN force were managing to hold their own and it was in the form of a blue hedgehog called Sonic. Sonic was using his homing attack to destroy one line of pawns after another with the parts of the pawns flying everywhere from the explosions, but even Sonic was struggling with the amount of egg pawns that still kept coming and had to drop behind GUN's barricade for a breather.

When Sonic jumped behind the barricade Tails, Knuckles and Gary ran up to him.

"Sonic! When did you get here?" Tails asked

"When old egg head decided to interrupt my dinner" Sonic pointed to a now destroyed restaurant "Hey Knuckles what you doing here?" Sonic inquired

"To help, unless you think you can take all of those by yourself?" Knuckles said with a smile on his face.

"Of course I can but where the fun be in that?" Sonic said overconfidently smiling his famous _I can do anything _smile. Sonic's gaze then turn to Gary "Well you here to help aswell?"

"Of course, I wouldn't want you lot to have all the fun now would I?" Gary stated

"Are we going to stay here and talk or kick Eggman's butt?" Knuckles said as shots from the egg pawns just flew above their heads, one skimming Gary's the top of Gary's head which Gary then rubbed "That's it I'm going to kill them all!" Gary said as pulling a menacing face and shaking his hand at the egg pawns, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails chuckled at this for a second, then they all sprung to life. Sonic jumped over the barricade and ran at the egg pawns and spin dashed through about five of them, Tails pulled out a gun that he used to rapid fire the egg pawns, blowing them up. Knuckles got out his shovel claws and began to dig under ground and jump up out of it upper cutting the pawns and then going back under ground. Gary joined Tails in shooting at the pawns from behind the barricade using the two guns Tails gave him he wasn't a bad shot. "Have you shot a gun before?" Tails asked while he continued to fire at the pawns that advanced on their position ripping them to shreds. "No I haven't, but I do play games a lot so that might of help my aim a bit?" Gary answered as he laid out cover fire for Sonic.

"Well you're not bad shot for a beginner" Tails complimented Gary

"Cheers" Gary replied as he and Tails destroyed the front wave.

As the battle raged some of the egg pawns managed to sneak around the GUN force and attacked the rear with a good number. "They're attacking from the rear we need support" a random GUN solider yelled as he was being over run. Soon the pawns managed to get the emerald and began to retreat. "Every available man report to the rear the enemy has the emerald," a commanding officer yelled over the radio, which Tails and Gary heard "Tails you stay here I'll help them out" Gary said as the holstered his gun's and began to move to the back "Okay but be careful" Tails told him as he shot down more of the pawns "All this over one emerald I wonder what Eggman's up to?" Tails commented to him self as he looked at the reinforcements that continued to flood in.

Gary had managed to make it to the back, and catch the pawns that were escaping. Gary then drew his sword from his back and smiled evilly at the pawns that were still running from GUN's attacks. "Where do you think your going" Gary muttered to himself, as he sprang forward and sliced one of the pawns in the middle of the group, the group of pawns decided to split up into two groups to divide the attacks on them one went left down a street the other carried on. Gary followed the group that went left. The pawns did another left turn Gary still gave chase. As he rounded the corner he found that the pawns had seek cover and waited for him. They opened fire at Gary, who dived sideways behind a car. He then waited for a chance to charge at them when he noticed one was still running _"That must be the one with the emerald"_ Gary thought. He then got to his feet and jumped over the car and sprinted at his full speed to dodge the weapon fire from the pawns and close the gap between him and the emerald carrying pawn, when he reached the pawn he stuck his sword through its back but when it came out the other side it knocked the emerald out of the pawns hands and sent it flying into the air Gary quickly with drew his sword and jumped over the pawn, now on the floor. Gary put away his sword and readied himself to catch the emerald. As it fell towards him, he saw that it was the red emerald. Just as he clasped his hands to catch it he realised he mistimed it and the emerald hit him on the head and fell to the ground. "Ooowww… that hurt" Gary said as he bent down to pick it up rubbing his head "It hit me in the same spot I was shot" Gary said still rubbing his head. He then grasped the emerald and felt a surge of energy go through his body "Wow" Gary exclaimed. Unknown to Gary the pawns he pasted earlier had slowly sneaked up behind him and aimed their weapons at him and readied to fire…

* * *

Rich: Where the hell am I

Me: you are back at tails house with your brother remeber

Rich: So I'm in it for a bit then I'm out

Me: basicly.

Ste: Har har

Me: Alright i finished with this chapter hope you liked it. If you see anything wrong please, please, please tell me, thanks.see ya


	7. Amy!

Me: how did you like the cliff hanger?

Rich: It was rubish

Ste: He's still sore about the fact that he wasn't in the last update

Me: He's going to feal worse he's not in this one as well

Rich: WHAT!

Me: hope you enjoy (Run's off)

Disclaimer:FOR GOD'S SAKE IDON'T OWN SONIC I'D BE RICH IF I DID

* * *

Unknown to Gary the pawns he pasted earlier had slowly sneaked up behind him and aimed their weapons at him and readied to fire…

The pawns suddenly exploded one by one sending scraps of metal flying everywhere, Gary spun around at an extreme speed to see the destruction of the pawns. At first Gary couldn't see anything because of the smoke from the exploded pawns, but slowly the smoke clear to reveal, to Gary's shock and surprise, Amy who wasn't dress in her traditional outfit of a red dress with white rims, instead she was in a white tank top, also had blue jeans, with a red leather jacket wrapped around her waist, the final thing Gary noticed was that her spines that was her hair reached below her shoulders. "Wow" Gary said in pure stunned voice.

"Stupid Eggman messing up my shopping trip" Amy said as she put one hand on her hip.

"Man you've changed a lot haven't you Amy?" Gary said while staring at the new look Amy had.

"Huh?" Amy let out; as she looked in Gary's direction "I'm sorry do I know you?"

Gary was startled by "Oh! Err no you don't…"

"Then how do you know me?" she quickly interrupted him walking towards him looking at him suspiciously.

"Well it's a long story and this isn't the place to talk about it, we have to help Tails and the others" Gary said snapping to his senses.

"Tails is here?" Amy asked quickly

"Yer he's helping GUN with Sonic, Knuckles and me. Come on this way" Gary said going back the way he came with Amy following. They soon got back to the GUN force and made it to the barricade where Tails was "Amy what are you doing here?" Tails ask puzzled.

"Well I was shopping until people started running for their lives so I came here to help, and then I found him" she pointed to Gary.

"Oh well its good to see you" Tails said with a smile "Gary did you get the emerald?" Tails said in a serious voice.

"Yer… wait a sec where's it gone?" Gary said as he looked at his hands.

"What! You lost it!" Tails yelled.

"I know I didn't drop it, I held in my hand like this when…" But before Gary could finish what he was saying his hand that he cupped as if it was holding something began to glow and the red emerald materialised in his hand "What the…" Gary stated

"Oh thank god" Tails said at the sight, but when he saw Gary's face he started to explain, "All you did Gary was absorb it, that's how you can carry so many of them"

"I wondered where you guys put the emeralds, so how do I absorb it again?" Gary asked

"What you did it with out knowing?" Tails asked shocked

"Well I was holding it then Amy here destroyed pawns right behind me making me jump about half a mile then it was gone" Gary explained

"Well what you do is let the energy from the emerald flow into you and you should absorb it" Tails told him.

"Okay" Gary then held the emerald and focused on it and he once again felt the energy serge into his body soon the emerald slowly dematerialised into him.

Sonic just then jumped over the barricade " Man there's loads of them, oh hi Amy"

"Hi Sonic" Amy replied with a sweet smile on her face. Gary was just sitting there staring at the two hedgehogs with a puzzled look on his face. "What's the matter with you?" Amy asked

"It's just the fact that you aren't glomping him" Gary said with a nod towards Sonic.

"I got over that two years ago" Amy said turn her face away while blushing, Sonic on the other hand just smiled at this almost chuckling. Then Sonic turned to face Gary and Tails "We need to push forward if we want to stop their reinforcements coming" Sonic said sounding professional. Tails brought his gun to the height of his chest and nodded at Sonic, Gary on the other hand just smiled and drew his sword. Sonic took this as a yes from both of them and walked crouched to a GUN solider and asked about cover fire for them. Gary and Tails readied themselves to "Go over the top" then Gary noticed Amy was'nt getting ready to jump over "Aren't you going to help?"

"Yer but if I go with you I'd just get in the way," She said while looking at the ground.

"What would give you that idea?" Tails asked.

"Well in the past you guy's always said I got in the way" Amy replied still looking at the floor.

"They never said that when you helped with metal sonic when he transformed into that monster" Gary told her.

"Your right, I didn't get in the way," Amy said lifting her head and spirits.

"You did more then get in the way with out you and your team Metal Sonic would probably never been beaten" Gary went on.

"Yer… hold on a sec how do you know about that?" Amy said realising that Gary was talking about something when he wasn't even there.

"Like I said before this isn't the place, but I will tell you after all of this is over, so are you coming or do I have to drag you with me?" Gary said with a big cheesy smile on his face. This made Amy giggle while nodding.

Sonic soon returned "Alright I told him to give us cover fire when I yell go, so you all ready" Sonic informed them.

"I was born ready," Gary said

"I'm already" Tails said

"Yer lets do this" Amy said with a new found self-esteem

Sonic just smiled "Good." All four of them got ready to jump over and charge Sonic took a deep breath to inform every one he was about to say it "GO!"

* * *

Me: Thats that. Oh you know before where I said review if you want well you don't have a choice now YOU HAVE TO REVIEW HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (Run's in circles shouting review)

Ste: Sorry he hasen't taken his medicine today. Anyway hope you come back to read the next part


End file.
